This invention relates generally to a portable platform which is particularly suitable as a bench, table or the like. Particularly, this invention relates to a portable platform which is easily folded, provides a carrying mechanism when folded and is light in weight.
The number of folding platforms, or benches, on the market are legion in number. Even with this large number the need for a portable, light bench which folds up easily and is convenient to carry is still awaiting a solution. Light weight and strength are contradictory since heavier materials are often required to achieve the strength necessary to hold the necessary weight.
Provided herein is a portable bench which is lightweight, easy to fold and carry, and requires a minimal number of parts which leads to a low cost of manufacture.